


kisses?? kisses from gogy? spare kissies??

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Sapnap the roommate, Clingy Clay | Dream, Dream the cryptid, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Short & Sweet, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: if there's one thing that's for certain, it's that dream is clingy. this, of course, is something george is aware of; even before he moved in with dream and sapnap. he doesn't mind that he's clingy, if anything he secretly likes that he's so affectionate and touchy whenever either of them is around.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 223





	kisses?? kisses from gogy? spare kissies??

**Author's Note:**

> ‘cryptid dream is a clingy motherfucker’ that’s all
> 
> this is based on a hc/au by a lovely anon referring to themselves as eerie :]

if there's one thing that's for certain, it's that dream is clingy. this, of course, is something george is aware of; even before he moved in with dream and sapnap. he doesn't mind that he's clingy, if anything he secretly likes that he's so affectionate and touchy whenever either of them is around.

not that george will ever admit it out loud, though. neither of them question why— and truth be told, it’s none of their business. dream will tell them when he’s comfortable with doing so. besides, he also knows that dream doesn’t like to be left alone for too long. maybe the silence is too loud, deafening.

he relates to that, and maybe dream knows it as well, hence why he particularly seeks out george during the evening and night. as george turns his attention towards the waffles, dream wraps his arms around george's waist. he feels a hot breath on his neck before dream rests his head on top of his shoulder.

it's a comfortable, familiar weight; grounding him. he shivers when warm, gentle hands dip under his shirt, roaming over smooth skin. dream chuckles at his response, vibrating through his body— none of them mentions how his heart skips a beat, betraying him. george playfully swats at his hands, resulting in the latter dramatically draping his arms over george's shoulders instead.

”kisses?? kisses from gogy? spare kissies??” dream whines, low in his throat.

he giggles, a small smile playing on his lips. ”i paid attention to you like not even five minutes ago.”

”but that was five minutes ago,” dream accuses with wide, puppy dog eyes, pouting.

”i'm cooking,” george focuses once again on the now burnt waffles. he inwardly groans.

the obvious fact that george’s attention is elsewhere doesn’t faze dream the slightest. and with a sudden plan set in motion, his hands occupy themselves under his shirt yet again. when the ghost of featherlight fingertips trails along george’s sides, his body goes rigid. it tingles, shooting sparks throughout his body that he tries to ignore albeit to no avail.

and all of a sudden dream is tickling him, his skin exposed to the cold air in the process. george squirms under his grip, fits of laughter bubbling up his throat as dream’s hands are everywhere and nowhere at all. he’s laughing as well, eyes crinkling and lighting up with excitement and joy from finally having his attention.

it occurs to george just then how much he likes the sound of his laugh; he even more so likes it if he’s the sole reason as to why he’s laughing to begin with. it’s a beautiful thing to behold in all of its glory, and he’ll fight heaven and hell in order to treasure this moment forever.

”spare kissies,” dream demands in a sing-song voice, once regaining his breath.

”fine, fine!” george caves in; breathlessly, raising his hands in defeat.

as their breathing evens out and fills the room, their heartbeats synchronize as one; harmonizing. dream closes the distance between them, cupping his face with both hands and tilting his chin lightly. he holds his gaze, searching for affirmation— george nods, giving his consent that _yes, you may kiss me_. dream hums, satisfied with the reply.

time seems to slow to a halt the second their lips are connected. everything falls into place, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces— not meant to be separated. dream nibbles on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and george holds back the groan threatening to erupt from his lips.

george’s tongue swipes across his lips and he opens his mouth, deepening the exchanged heated kiss with passion. one of dream’s hands curls into his hair, gripping tightly and exposing his neck ever so slightly. he closes his eyes, lashes fluttering graciously against his cheekbones. he wants to devour the moment, memorize every feeling, every fiber in his body.

they only break apart to regain oxygen, gasping desperately for air. his body is on fire, though none of them minding the body heat radiating off of one another. dream is watching him intently with slightly parted lips, his eyes dazed and hooded. his tongue darts out to wet his lips, george hyper aware of the movement.

dream attaches himself to his exposed neck, peppering featherlight kisses along the way. george sucks in a shaky breath when he bites down, his body alight in a way only dream is capable of making him feel. the sensation is too much and he wriggles, freeing himself from the grasp.

george regains his posture, rolling his eyes while smiling softly. ”i actually hate you.”

”you're such an idiot,” dream mumbles, affection evident in his voice as he speaks.

it’s peculiar, george thinks, whatever this / _thing_ / is they got going on between them, but it’s been there for as long as he can remember. it’s unspoken, shared between them in memories blurring together. during phone calls, sleepless nights, bodies huddled together in a tangled mess of limbs; always present, in one way or another.

sapnap emerges, carrying a purring patches in his embrace. ”hi,” he greets, voice riddled with sleep.

george coughs, a faint blush spreading to his cheeks. he attempts to smooth down his shirt, quickly running a hand through his disheveled hair. sapnap’s eyes gleam mischievously and he snickers, ducking his head as dream makes a move to smack him. _sapnap is such an asshole_ , he thinks with a fond smile, as laughter erupts from them.


End file.
